


Happy birthday, Baby~

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: It's Yoosung's birthday and Seven plans to spend it via lazing around in their house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my baby Yoosungie ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+baby+Yoosungie+%3B%29).



> Hello~ Phantom here. Technically, today isn't Kim Yoosung's birthday, it's still on March 12. But it's the birthday of my RP baby who RPs Yoosung~☆ Hope you guys like it. ^^
> 
> Baby, if you're reading this, happy birthday and I love you~ ♡

Yoosung normally wakes up at the crack of dawn. He usually cooks his and Seven’s breakfast. He is usually the one to watch the peaceful face of the hacker, brushing away a few strands of hair and struggles in waking the red-head, being pulled back in bed in the process. After a wrestling match and maybe a quick “morning session,” Yoosung makes sure that both of them are up and ready to go by 9 a.m. The blond makes sure to always follow that same routine.

_But not today._

The blond wakes up to Seven’s smiling face with a hand caressing his cheek. Yoosung can feel his face color as the older man leans and pecks his lips, murmuring a quiet “good afternoon, baby.” Yoosung is confused though – afternoon? He takes a quick look at the clock on the nightstand – 01:43 p.m.

Seeing the confused face of the blond, Seven chuckles and places down a tray of food on Yoosung’s lap. “Happy Birthday, baby. Here’s breakfast served in lunchtime.” The blond’s blush goes down to his chest as he fiddles with the blanket that barely covers his naked body. Remembering their activities last night made Yoosung’s face burn as he hides it in his hands. He can hear Seven’s laughter as the bed dips and he is enveloped in warmth.

“Yoosung, you’re blushing too much~” Seven kisses the top of his head and nuzzles his hair, a big grin on his face. “The food’s better when it’s hot, baby.” Yoosung looks at the tray in front of him through his fingers. There are bacon, eggs, sausages, three slices of toasted bread, a glass of orange juice and a cup of steaming hot coffee – all looking really appetizing. The blond blinks and turns to look at Seven.

“You… when did you learn how to cook?” Seven rolls his eyes and grabs the fork, slicing into the sausage, and offering it to the gaping blond.

“There’s the internet, baby.” Yoosung gives him a bland stare as Seven feeds him. The hacker snickers and kisses the blond’s nose. “And I asked Jaehee for a few lessons?” Yoosung’s heart flutters at the thought of Seven learning how to cook just for him. The blond smiles and hugs Seven, nuzzling his face against the hickey-littered neck.

“Thank you.” Seven pats the blond hair and scoots closer, cupping Yoosung’s smiling face. “You’re welcome, baby. Now, you need to eat.” The red-head kisses Yoosung’s nose and starts to feed him. Yoosung sits with sparkling eyes and lets the older man feed him.

It turns out to be a lazy day full of kisses and cuddles and back hugs from Seven. Yoosung isn’t sure how to cool down – his face seems to be red on default. Seven will snicker at him and nip every visible skin the red-head can. He also seems to have that grin glued on his face.

“Hey, baby. Want to go out?” Seven asks as he watches the blond reply to the RFA chatroom while they cuddle on the couch, an English movie on the television. It’s around 8:14 p.m. and Seven just wants to take Yoosung’s attention away from his phone – where he’s replying to everyone’s greetings and blessings. Yoosung looks at him, all cute and wide eyes, that Seven groans and buries his face in the crook of the other’s neck.

“S-seven?” Yoosung blinks as he shifts his body to face the other man. Seven’s face is bright pink as he tries to hide it beneath his jacket. Yoosung puts down his phone and hold the hacker’s hands in his. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Seven mumbles something under his breath. The blond pouts and moves forward to hear it better, with the red-head turning a darker shade of red. “I love you.” Seven finally mumbles out, eyes shifting and not looking at the wide violet orbs in front of him.

Yoosung smiles and kisses Seven’s nose. He removes the glasses and kisses his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips. “Me too. Are we really going out?” He whispers and ends up straddling Seven. The hacker calms down and wraps a hand around Yoosung’s waist, his other caressing the blond’s face.

“If you want.” Yoosung will normally say yes just so Seven can stretch his limbs but it is such a serene moment. He doesn’t want anything ruining it, so he decides against the idea of going out on 8:20 p.m.

“Let’s stay in~” Yoosung giggles as he snuggles against Seven, getting comfortable as he squeezes himself between the couch and the warm man. Seven moves a bit to give the blond some room when he was pulled closer until he could only see violet.

“What are you doing?” Seven smiles and wraps an arm around Yoosung’s waist, his other hand cushioning them. He watches as the blond smiles brightly. He looks like the sun, all warm and fuzzy and bright.

“Thank you.” Seven blinks at Yoosung, the latter giggling. The red-head chuckles and kisses the blond, feeling fuzzy himself. He goes on top of the gamer and gives him sweet kisses, littering his face with more kisses and listens as Yoosung giggles.

“Happy Birthday, Yoosung.” Yoosung can feel his cheeks color with the intensity of Seven’s gaze. The man has been such a sweetheart the whole day – he can’t take it anymore.

Reaching up, Yoosung pulls Seven in for a heated kiss, hands gripping red hair. Seven groans and uses his elbows to support him, kissing the man underneath with much fervor. The red-head pulls away, panting and placing his forehead against Yoosung’s.

“What brought this on, baby?” Yoosung giggles and trails his fingers down to trace Seven’s neck. He smiles mischievously and bites Seven’s bottom lip.

“It’s my birthday~ and baby didn’t give me a present.” Seven smirks as he bites down on Yoosung’s bottom lip, making the birthday boy moan. He removes his undershirt, loving the way Yoosung’s eyes dilated and darken.

“Well birthday boy~” Seven purrs and grinds down on Yoosung’s crotch. “Good guy: deactivated~” Yoosung can only remember sweets whispers and hard thrusts after that.

It was his best birthday. _Yet._


End file.
